Fresh Start
"Until next time everybody, stay fresh~!" '~ DJ Octavio'' '''Fresh Start '''is a song by the Squid Sisters in the credits of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 finale, ''The Amalgamation Fascination. ''During the song, it shows a montage of the contestants and where they are now, whether it be celebrating together, or alone off of their own adventures. Lyrics ''Squid Sisters: Aaaaaahhhh...'' Why be scared to try something new? Why be afraid to admit you're wrong? We're trying from a new... We're trying from a new, new way. Try again, your chances aren't few, Rewrite, renew, and revise your song. We're starting with a new, We're trying out a brand new way... ''Callie: You laugh, oh you laugh,'' But I'll still be there for you! I could never keep myself apart! ''Marie: You may, oh you may, say you may cut yourself out,'' ''Squid Sisters: But you'll always be there in my heart!'' ''Callie: Who could not, want to meet with such a, such a sweetheart?'' ''Marie:' Look at you, always trying to be, to be kind! Callie: '''So today, you and me, could be, could be much greater! ''Squid Sisters: We're trying again, with a brand new Fresh Start!'' ''Marie: Who could not,'' ''Callie: Want to meet'' ''Squid Sisters: With such a, such a sweetheart?'' ''Marie: Just this once,'' ''Callie: Let me be'' ''Squid Sisters: A bit more kind to you!'' ''Marie: So today,'' ''Callie: You and me'' ''Squid Sisters: Could be, could be much greater!'' We're trying again, with a brand new Fresh Start~! ''Callie: And I see what it means to love...'' ''Marie: When I learned it was you, and I mean I mean I mean...'' ''Callie: And I see what it means to love, oh yeah...'' ''Marie: I could even call it love!'' You lift me up, and you did it to me, 'cause I know that you really cared! (Callie: I lifted you up, and I did it to you, 'cause you know that I really cared!) ''Callie: So lucky! So lucky! I need to feel your loving!'' ''Callie: You laugh, oh you laugh,'' But I'll still be there for you! I could never keep myself apart! ''Marie: You may, oh you may, say you may cut yourself out,'' But you'll always be there in my heart... ''Callie: Who could say keep us apart...?'' ''Marie: Just today, keep you from me...?'' ''Squid Sisters: But you'd travel to the ends of the earth,'' So you could help me...! Who could not, want to meet with such a, such a sweetheart? Look at you, always trying to be, to be kind! So today, you and me, could be, could be much greater! We're trying again, with a brand new Fresh Start! Who could not, want to meet with such a, such a sweetheart? Look at you, always trying to be, to be kind! The world is not just about me and you, That's why we're trying again, with a brand new Fresh Start~! ''Callie: We're trying from a new...'' ''Marie: 'We're trying from a new fresh start... Trivia Category:Songs Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island